Coddling
by Random Mongoose
Summary: Uchiha finally returns to Konoha. When Ino hears the news, she goes to give him a piece of her mind...and her fist.


**Authoress' Note:**** This is just a tidbit that's been floating around in my head...I don't believe a story will develop out of this. It's more like drabble with a point...or whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** And yet again, no official rights to this anime...**

* * *

Today was a good day.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, busy people were bustling around the streets, and there were no missions until next week. Which meant that today was a rare and valuable treat to any shinobi who wanted to actually relax and enjoy life for the moment. But for some, this meant something a little different.

"Ino, you can stop that"

The Yamanaka glanced up at Shikamaru, who was giving her an exasperated look while impressively looking lazy at the same time. "Stop what?"

Shikamaru sighed and placed his palm on the back of his neck. He looked like he didn't want to have to explain anything to the blonde, but now that the words were already out of his mouth...

"Ino, you've been coddling Choji and I like toddlers ever since we returned from that mission." He knew that she knew what he meant. He was talking about the failed Sasuke retrieval mission in which everyone returned half-dead...and worse.

Ino tossed her head, making her long ponytail whip around her shoulders. "I have not! Why on earth would you say such a ridiculous thing? That's just absurd!"

"You're tying my shoes."

Ino blushed. "Well, it sounds bad when you put it that way, but I'm really showing you a more effective technique to keep them in place better..."

"I think I can strap my own sandals, you troublesome woman." Shikamaru jerked his foot out of Ino's hands and quickly bent over to do it himself before she could take it back.

Ino huffed and stood straight once more, crossing her arms. "Fine! I won't do anything nice for you. I thought you wanted an amiable teammate!"

The Nara hid a small smile from her. "Yes, it would be nice for you to be more friendly, but you've gone a little overboard"

"Well take it or leave it!" Ino exclaimed in a near shout, then promptly turned around and ordered smoothies for the both of them. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and slipped a few coins into her pouch when she wasn't looking.

It was true; Ino Yamanaka was bending over backwards for her teammates. She had done them many favors since they returned, ranging from cleaning their houses to buying them dinners. Choji had given up on trying to make sense of it, and Shikamaru frankly didn't care up until this point. But now it was just pathetic.

"Hey you guys." Choji walked up to them, his consistent bag of potato chips strangely absent.

"Choji! Hold on a second, I got some more..." Ino started digging around in her pouch for more money to get the Akimichi a smoothie, but Shikamaru firmly gripped her arm and shook his head. "Save it" he deadpanned when she opened her mouth to complain.

Choji stirred awkwardly and shifted his eyes from Ino to Shikamaru. The Nara noticed and raised his eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Team Seven is back," he revealed hesitantly, "..._all_ of Team Seven."

There was a moment of silence before Ino's smoothie hit the ground. Shikamaru and Choji stared as Ino narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Before they could raise their arms to stop her, she was gone.

* * *

The conglomeration at the main gate was not a welcoming one. Quick whispers and harsh words circled around the incoming party, surrounding the trio with an almost tangible aura filled with suspicion and hate.

Sakura and Naruto flanked the traitor Sasuke Uchiha, each restraining an arm with enforced chakra. All of their faces were devoid of emotion. Sasuke bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes as they moved down the streets towards Hokage Tower.

They rounded a corner and now there were shouts and jeers in the watching crowd as they gained sight of the one they once thought of with pride. The taunts and hisses escalated into a dull roar the further into the Leaf Village they went.

"Uchiha!"

One shout pierced the air and rang out over the rest, and the roar ceased at once. Sasuke glanced up in the split-second to see Ino Yamanaka right in front of him.

_Crunch_

Her fist smashed into his nose dead on, and his head snapped backwards as the momentum sent him reeling. Sasuke barely had time to register he was being attacked before Ino threw her elbow into his chest and then quickly punched his collarbone. Sasuke keeled backwards onto the ground and in the next moment Ino was on top of him, pummeling his face with both fists.

Naruto and Sakura stood back in slight surprise, but did not move to stop her. They watched along with the crowd as the pretty blonde continued her onslaught on the traitor.

Ino forced her fist into the right side of Sasuke's cheek and several teeth flew from his mouth, spraying blood everywhere. Her next punch made contact with his eye. Ino's knuckles had split and were bleeding profusely, but it was as if she didn't notice. Her eyes were daggers with intent to kill.

The Yamanaka grabbed a fistful of the Uchiha's hair and yanked his head forward, making eye contact before she slammed it back down into the hard-packed dirt path.

"They did nothing to you," she snarled, her teeth bared. "It was your fucking fault! You nearly killed them, my teammates, my _friends_! And you just think you're going to get away with it?" She slammed his head into the ground again, ripping out a few chunks of blue hair as she did so. Ino took her left hand and gripped Sasuke's throat, digging her nails into the skin and between the muscles.

Sasuke flailed his arms, trying to knock her off of him, but she quickly shifted her weight so that her knees were on his shoulders and his mobility limited. She raised her right fist and delivered another blow.

At that moment Shikamaru and Choji broke through the awestruck crowd and rushed to grab Ino. They struggled with her newfound strength and ferocity. Ino got in one good last smack across the Uchiha's face before her teammates hauled her off of him.

"You will _never_ touch them again!" she shouted. "Do you hear me you bastard?" Ino gathered all the saliva in her mouth and spat in Sasuke's face. "I will tear you apart! I will rip out your throat with my fucking teeth! You got that Uchiha? I dare you! Come on!"

Ino could still be heard shrieking and cursing long after her teammates dragged her out of sight. Sasuke took a moment to assess, then shakily got up and surveyed the crowd.

The crowd was silent, watching for his reaction. The Uchiha wiped at the flow of blood cascading from his mouth, creating a crimson smear across his face. Then he stood still and silent, just like before. Naruto and Sakura took his arms again and continued walking.

* * *

"Ow.."

Ino gingerly lifted her torn knuckles from the medicinal salve that Shikamaru made for her, but in the next moment the Nara gently forced her hands back in.

Ino set her mouth into a firm line and lowered her head. She listened to Choji bustling around in his kitchen making something, and then she felt Shikamaru take a seat next to her on the bench. She wished that he would quit hovering. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since her...episode in the street.

"Shikamaru, you can stop that"

"Stop what?" The Nara grinned at her, "I'm just looking after you. It seems fair enough to me...right Choji?"

There was a grunt that came from somewhere in the pantry.

Ino scoffed and turned up her nose. To her immense surprise, Shikamaru leaned over and kissed it. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the Nara in shock. Shikamaru shrugged. "Thank you, Ino."

"For what?"

"For looking out for us. And we promise that we will always do the same for you." Shikamaru bumped her shoulder with his in a rare show of affection. Ino smiled and turned to stare out the window.

Today was a good day.


End file.
